Forever and always
by somethinghazel
Summary: Ryoma was tired of waiting for Sakuno in the coffee shop where they usually meet after work when he received a phone call saying that something has happened to Sakuno. One-shot! Read and Review!


**"Forever and always" **

**Ryoma was tired of waiting for Sakuno in the coffee shop where they usually meet after work when he received a phone call saying that-. Inspired by the song "forever and always" by the parachute. Great song, so I hope this fic is great too! **

"_Kuso_!" Ryoma muttered as he looks at his watch. It was already 11 o'clock yet Sakuno wasn't still here. They agreed to meet at 9 but where is she? She was suppose to be here! He was sitting at the table on their favorite coffee shop where they usually meet after work.

They've been together for about 9 years now. He pursued his tennis career while she became a veterinarian which made him quite happy since _karupin_ gets to have a free checkups every now and then. But going back to the topic where is she?

He drummed his fingers on the table restlessly , he was sure she would have called if something happened or if something came up to inform him that she would be late. He waited a little more but his impatience got through him as he swipe his phone from the table and dialed Tomoka, the loud-mouthed friend of Sakuno.

" _Moshi moshi_?"

"Do you know where Sakuno is?" He asked agitatedly.

"_Huh? Eto_, I thought she would meet you. She left a couple of hours ago. Did you try to call her?" Worry was evident in the girl's tone.

"Yes" Ryoma answered. It was true. He did try to call her many times already.

"If you ever get in touch with her or if she goes there, tell her to call me and that I'm waiting" he ended the phone call.

He peered over the window of the coffee shop. No one's at the driveway

No one has seen her yet, now he's wondering if something's wrong.

He looks back to the window but suddenly his phone rings. He thought it was Sakuno so he didn't even wait for the first ring to finish.

"Sakuno?" He answered impatiently.

"Eto, The owner of this phone is currently being taken away by the medics. She encountered a car accident, please go to the Tokyo hospital". Ryoma didn't need to be told twice. He stood up abruptly and almost pushed the chair down as he straight away grabbed his car keys and leaped for his car. Nothing mattered to him right then, his stomach was suddenly churning weirdly, as if he would retch anytime. He rammed the gas pedal as he drove faster, his mind went back to December, he thinks of when he asked her...

_**Flashback...**_

_**December 24 (Ryoma's birthday)**_

_"Ryoma-kun! Why am I the one in blind fold? It's your birthday!" Sakuno giggled as she felt Ryoma smile beside her while his hands were guiding her to their destination._

_"Just wait. You'll see" he said with that husky voice of his._

_"Mou! But it's your birthday!" Sakuno pouted._

_Ryoma smiled, he kissed her lips and released the blindfold, "I wouldn't want any other gift from you but an answer to my question" he said as Sakuno's eyes went wild with surprise as she noticed the candles, around them at the cherry tree where the two of them usually spent their spare time when they were still back in high school. She was almost crying, her tears were gathered all ready to flow. It was winter but she was still a beautiful sight to Ryoma. _

_We all know, that this boy was no romantic and he was, he still is- but Sakuno was an exception. He just love her too damn much that he couldn't help it._

_Sakuno looked straight to Ryoma as he bent down his knees first as he said, "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow up together forever and always"._

_**End of flashback**_

He pulled up to the entrance, he didn't even killed the engine. He mindlessly ran to the front desk. And they lead him down a million halls, a maze that never seemed to end for him.

"Witnesses said that she pushed a pregnant lady out of the way so she was hit instead by the car. The doctors couldn't do anything, she's currently at the ICU..." They were trying to tell him but he could barely hear them as he tries to keep a straight face as he enters the room.

His beautiful Sakuno was sleeping at the center of the room. All these sort of machines were connected to her and her small fragile face was covered with contusions and scratches. Ryoma held his breath at the sight. That view of her left him breathless. She never fails to-but this time, he didn't want to remember this sight of her. It tugged his heart so painfully to see her like this, he felt sick down to his stomach. He sat by her bedside and held her hands tight. his tears, he was trying so hard to hold it in but no matter how hard he attempted to collect himself he just couldn't, so in defeat, he rested his head to her hand and just unloosen everything. He was trembling as he cried. But then he felt her hand move so he immediately looked at her.

" Sakuno" his voice croaked.

"For 10 Years I've known you, I've never seen you cry" she tried to smile as she tried so hard to reach his cheeks.

"Do you want me to laugh then?" He couldn't believe that she was saying this.

"You're still grumpy as ever" she smiled, " I'm sorry" she touched his cheeks.

"D-don't!" Ryoma closed his eyes, "say that" he finished painfully.

" I've bought the hill side house you've always liked. Didn't I said that we'll grow old together there?" He leaned in her touch.

Sakuno winced as she breathed heavily, " I l-love you" she said.

She won't last any longer.

This would be the last time he'd be able to touch her...

the last time he'd feel her touch..

The last time he' d be able to hear her talk...

The last time he'd be with her...

The last...

It echoed in his mind

A tear escaped from his feline like eyes.

Then he got an idea, he wouldn't be able to make it through without her. he wanted this last memory of Sakuno with him to be spent every second meaningful. he wouldn't just let go like that. He called in the nurses and he requested the Chaplin to be called in. He also asked the nurses if he could borrow a couple of rings from the couple next door.

And as the Chaplin says a couple of verse. Ryoma was holding Sakuno while he can still do, everybody who was present was crying as tears were on the floor, he looked into her eyes, as he said, " I-want you forever, forever and always, through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'd still love each other, forever and always" his handsome face was wet with his own tears, as he finished saying his vows-but the beeps were getting too slow and her voice was almost too slow as she responded and said, "I l-love you f-orever, forever and a-lways" she breathed heavily, "P-please jus-t remember even if I'm n-not there. I'll always love you forever a-and always" she finished as the green light from the monitor goes straight.

**A/n: oh my gooooosh! Are you crying? Cause I am! This one-shot is inspired by the song of the parachute "forever and always" I wrote this in 2 hours since I'm really inspired by the song. Please listen to it and you'll know why I wrote this. This fic is very impulsively made so please forgive me for the grammatical errors or if you don't find it that great. Please send some love and reviews! I'm sorry for not making it a happy ending guys :(**


End file.
